A Chance Encounter
by OompaJade
Summary: This story is set in real time, Ugly Betty Season 4, Episode 18... Betty and Hilda travel to London, where Betty has been given an assignment to cover the up and coming Fashion Week abroad. My take on what could happen while she's there!
1. Across the Ocean

This story takes place in the near future as we know it… Season 4 Ugly Betty, Episode 18, which is set in London, where Betty is on assignment for an overseas Fashion Week.

* * *

"Ticket, please."

"Mmmm… yep…." Betty fumbled around in her purse, then finding the rectangular stub, pulled it out with a flourish. "Right here!" She handed over her ticket while looking over towards Hilda. "London!!!" she said in an excited whisper. Betty beamed as she surveyed the surroundings. Harried travelers shuffling here and there, glancing at watches, scanning boards for their destinations. This was really happening! Her first assignment abroad. Well, the first time she had been abroad, period. She had had the chance to go to Rome once, but that was so long ago…… she shook her head, as if doing so would erase the memories that began to invade.

"Ready?" Betty asked.

"Do I look ready to you?" A smile crept across Hilda's face. "It's London, Mama!" She slid her carry on over her shoulder and together, they boarded the plane that would take them across the Atlantic.

Betty settled into her window seat as the captain and his crew relayed the rules and precautions of the flight. She leaned back comfortably in her spacious seat. _I have to remember to thank Daniel again for getting us into first class_. She glanced over at Hilda, who was already trying to wave down a flight attendant for a complimentary drink. Reaching into her purse, Betty pulled out a journal and a pen. She flipped to the first page and wrote boldly on the top: Inspiration. Smiling softly, she closed the journal and slipped it back into her purse. The rest of the flight was spent anxiously chatting with Hilda about all things London, and at one point, about a man in the third row whom Hilda swore had an uncanny resemblance to Tom Cruise.

The eight hour trip went by surprisingly fast, and before they knew it, they were listening to the intercom spouting off procedures on how to depart the plane. Soon, they were filing off, collecting their luggage, and hailing their first ever London cab.

"Aggh! I can't believe we're in Eur-rope!!!" sang Hilda as they bounced along in the small cab. "Maybe you'll find some cute gu-uys," she continued in a sing-song tone.

"No, no more romantic entanglements, Hilda. I'm here on work. You're getting married in a few weeks. So let's not talk about me. This is your vacation! We're supposed to have YOUR bachelorette party out here!"

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun. Ooh, how about him? He's good looking," she pointed out the window as the little cab zoomed past.

"That's enough, that's enough!" Betty laughed, as she swatted Hilda's hand down. The cab slowed as it pulled up in front of a glorious looking hotel. She would REALLY be thanking Daniel. "Oh, it's gorgeous," Betty breathed, as she stepped out and paid the driver. Instantly, a bellman was there to carry their bags. As they entered the foyer, a woman greeted them warmly and took their information. After receiving their key, they eagerly made for the elevator, passing exquisite sculptures and ornate rugs. Their room proved to be more than they could have imagined. Hilda ran around giddily, scooping up the many complimentary items scattered throughout the suite. Betty's attention was drawn to a big bay window on one side of the room. She strode over to look at the view. There in front of her was London, in all its splendor. She could see Big Ben straight ahead, with the Thames giving a beautiful backdrop. Buildings of all shapes and sizes culminated to form a visual feast. London's Eye was in the distance, a place that was on her list of things to visit… if she could make the time. She breathed in the sigh of the contented, turned around, and let herself fall backwards onto the luxurious downy bed. _I could definitely get used to this._

Once Hilda had compiled her cache of on-the-house goods, Betty glanced at the clock. It was already 8:30pm London time. In the states it would have only been 3:30. She synchronized her watch so there would be no confusion later. Daniel had managed to get them out to London two days before schedule, so they could soak everything in, visit a few places, and have Betty familiarize herself with the areas that she would be covering fashion shows for. The day was almost over already. Oh well. It still gave her all of tomorrow to explore her surroundings. She was thankful for this assignment in so many ways. For the new experiences, for the added responsibility, for the chance to take her mind off of things….. _I'm really moving up. Who would have thought within a couple year's time that I would have turned from assistant to features editor scouting out new designers in London? _

Her thoughts drifted to Matt. He was still doing his missionary work. They had exchanged a couple of letters over the course of his absence, and although she missed him, she had felt guilty that she hadn't missed him enough. Many times she had argued with herself. _You're not together anymore, Betty. Don't feel guilty……….No, no, I SHOULD feel guilty. We were together for so long. _

She had talked about it with Hilda. "You can't plan when you're ready to move on, If you're not missing him much anymore, that's not your fault. It's just you telling you that it's time." The advice had made her feel better, more sure of herself and her choice to close the book. Lately it hadn't been the guilt of her lack of yearning for Matt, but the guilt of being ready for someone to replace him. She had tried to shove the thought away, but Hilda had sensed it, and was more than willing to give her the push she needed to find someone new. She had even been on a couple of dates. Neither of the men had piqued her interest. So now she was vowing to just give it up. _If there's the guy, then he'll show up. _she told herself. The excitement of the flight had taken more of a toll on her than she had expected, and she felt her eyes grow heavy, allowing sleep to overtake her and bring her into the new day that promised adventure.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short....this is just my first time uploading anything... So totally no experience, and I'm nervous out of my mind.... Please give constructive criticism if you have any thoughts!!! (I was hoping it's not too boring so far!) :)


	2. It's Sweeter When it's Wrapped in a

Chapter 2---It's Sweeter When it's Wrapped in a Package

* * *

Betty sat, coffee mug in hand, robe bunched around her waist. "It was crazy, Hilda. I don't even know what to make of it."

"Okay, go over it again."

Betty began the retelling of her dream. "Okay. So I was in this clothing store. And there were these racks and racks of shirts. I turned around and I meet… myself. But… not me, now. Me a couple years ago. And she's handing me all these shirts off the racks, telling me to put them on. I take one. It's this pink and purple ruffled blouse. It's not very pretty, but for some reason, I put it on eagerly and look into the mirror. I tell her that I don't really like it that much, but she insists that it will look wonderful with this green cardigan. It fits over the blouse snugly, and I feel a little constricted. As I turn back to the 'other me' to tell her how I feel, it's like she knows what I'm going to say and hands me this black hat. "This will pull the look together," she urges. Hesitantly, I put it on my head. "You look perfect now! Turn around and look at yourself." So I slowly turn to face myself. My eyes are closed. But when I open them, I look like the old me. Same hair, same glasses. My braces are back on. 'Other me' comes up behind me and hugs me. "You look just like me now," she tells me. I start to feel like I'm going to puke. I looked in the mirror again and realize that we had become identical twins. I told her that I didn't want to wear the clothes. "Don't be ridiculous. This is you," Other me retorted. "And besides…" she continued, "The designers and I picked them out just for you." So she points across the room, where the designers are standing. I see them, scream, and that's when I woke up."

"Who were the designers?"

"Henry and Matt."

Hilda laughed. "You sure do have some doozies! But I actually think I might have an idea why you dreamt it."

"Okay, shoot."

"Because you need new clothes!"

Betty rolled her eyeballs in mock disgust. "Hilda!"

Hilda giggled. "Really, I think that you're dream just means that you're changing in so many ways. You're not like you were a couple years ago."

"I don't want to change. I don't want to become something I'm not."

"That's the whole thing, Betty. You want to change, but you're afraid to. In your dream, The "other you" is the part of you that's afraid to change. She sees you as becoming different, and she wants you to stay the same forever. You put the clothes on eagerly at first, because you want to try to stay the same. But it doesn't feel right. Because you already HAVE changed a lot. You're not the same. And you're still you! Changing doesn't have to be a bad thing. Don't think about it as changing. You're just…..growing."

_Growing. I've never thought of it that way before. I mean, I knew I had been changing, but I was scared to keep going down that road. _"You can be quite profound when you want to be."

"Agh, I read one of those dream books."

"But what about Henry and Matt?" Betty ventured. But before Hilda could answer, she came up with her own conclusion. "Henry and Matt fit my life back then, but they don't fit me anymore. I can't fit into the mold that they wanted for me. I'm growing into the woman I've always wanted to become. I'm ready for something more. I know what I want in a man now."

"Sounds like a nail on the head to me," confirmed Hilda.

Betty leaned her head back in her chair and sighed thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that's it. I can't feel bad about being ready to move on from Matt. He doesn't fit anymore. And that's okay."

"Exactly. You ready to head out on the town?"

Betty grinned. "Just let me change!"

* * *

Two hours later, downtown London………

"I just can't get over how beautiful this place is!" breathed Betty. "I mean, I know it's just a city and all, but I don't know… it must be something in the air."

"It's Europe. Everything seems more beautiful and romantic here," quipped Hilda, scanning the store windows for her next big find.

Betty slowed her pace, drinking in the atmosphere. She couldn't figure out what it was about this place. It had a richness, a vitality that her old home didn't offer. She shrugged it off, believing her feelings were just those of an overzealous tourist, as they rounded the next corner.

"I'm sorry, Lorena. I want to help them just as much as you do--"

"You just don't understand, Mr. Grant. These children need support. They don't have a place to go when they're relea-" but she was cut off before she could state her case.

"What I do understand," Mr. Grant said decidedly, "is the language of money. And as much as I want to help the children, you haven't been able to pay the rent on your building for 3 months straight. I can't afford it anymore. You're just going to have to find another place."

Lorena's head fell. Betty and Hilda had been watching the scene unfold before them from a few yards away. Betty's heart ached for the plight of this woman. "Um, I'm sorry… sir?" she interrupted, as she strode up to face the leaser. She couldn't handle the sober situation any longer. "This woman is obviously trying as hard as she can to come up with the money she owes you. You wouldn't do her the injustice of kicking her out while such a noteworthy cause is under her care? Will you concede till the end of the month for her to get the debt repaid?"

"And who might you be?" the landlord questioned incredulously. His stance had taken on the defensive, and he towered over Betty with a wary gaze.

She had to think fast. "Betty Suarez," she replied, surprised at the amount of confidence that filled her voice. "I've just hired Lorena as a new client of mine."

Mr. Grant looked towards Lorena. "So you finally found someone to buy your stuff?" His expression slightly softened. "Alright," he begrudged, "Till the end of the month. But after that, I don't have a choice."

"I understand, Mr. Grant. End of the month. Thank you, sir!" said Lorena hopefully. The landlord gave a slight nod, a questionable glance towards Betty, and returned inside, leaving a heroine and an exhilarated individual in his wake. Lorena turned to Betty. "I don't know what to say…."

"Don't say anything yet!" Betty laughed. "I'm just happy to have bought you some extra time. What kind of organization do you run? I didn't hear the details…"

"The London Area Kids Establishment for the Impaired. We call it LAKE for short. We take in orphans with disabilities and give them a home. I remember when we first started…..Isaac was one of our first children that we housed. He was blind at birth. His mother left him in a grocery store restroom when he was 6 months old. He was so small…" her eyes grew misty as she continued, "My staff and I raised that little boy. Taught him how to live with his disability, taught him to excel…. And now, because of US, he has a family. A real, loving family who will be there for him for the rest of his life. That's what we do. We give those little boys and girls love, and time, and the tools to succeed. We give them the chance to become a part of something whole…to have a family."

Betty's eyes had also moistened, and she reached into her purse to grab a tissue. "What you do…..I wish I….I wish I could affect something that worthwhile."

Hilda stepped up behind Betty, rubbing her shoulder. "I think you just did."

"Oh you definitely did," added Lorena. "You gave me another 3 weeks to try to figure out a way to save this place."

"Well, I only wish I had really hired you. But I'm just an editor for a magazine. Maybe I can help by buying a little of whatever it is your selling. I don't have much, but you're welcome to it." Betty reached inside her bag to grab her wallet.

"You've done so much already. And I don't even know your name!"

"Betty Suarez, and this is my sister, Hilda."

"And as you have probably gathered, I'm Lorena. It's so wonderful to meet you both! And about my merchandise…. I could never ask you to pay for it. Here, one for each of you, a gift from a very thankful woman!" Lorena dug around in her oversized bag until she had found what she was looking for. She pulled the objects out and handed one to each of her liberators.

"Oh, Lorena," Betty murmured, "they're gorgeous. You make these?" Betty fiddled with the beautiful bracelet that now adorned her wrist. Hers was a sea glass green, turquoise and different shades of blue glistening under the mid morning sun. A black ribbon had been intricately thread through the bracelet, intertwining with the interesting colored glass shapes.

"Yeah, it's a hobby…." Lorena replied bashfully.

"Whatever you're doing girl, keep doing it." Hilda interjected, as she gleefully jingled her wrist. "These things are gorgeous."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Betty as she tapped Hilda's arm. "I'll get Mode to showcase these on the runway for Fashion week!" She turned to Lorena. "Do you have any more of these?"

"Umm.. Yeah… I have a ton more. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces… you name it." Lorena stopped, confused. "You said Mode. Like the fashion magazine? How are you going to do that?"

"That's where I'm a features editor at. We can bring your creations to fashion week and do a plug in for your organization. And we'll pay you for your things, so you'll have the money for the rent! It'll be great! Please say you'll do it!" Betty beamed and looked expectantly at Lorena.

She stared at Betty and Hilda in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea!" Hilda urged. "You should totally do it." she smiled. "Especially if I can get a few more of these!" She jingled her wrist again for effect.

"You guys can have whatever you want. I don't know how to thank you!"

"So it's a yes?" said Betty cautiously.

"YES!"

"Yes!" Betty giggled, and the three women jumped around hugging each other celebrating the news.

"Okay, let's trade cards, and I'll call you later with the details." said Betty once they had all calmed down a bit. She slid a card out of her case and handed it to Lorena.

"Thank you again!" gushed Lorena, as they exchanged their numbers. "I'll be talking with you soon!"

They parted happily, and Betty continued their walk down the London streets.

"Can you believe all of that happened, Hilda? I feel so great! See, THAT'S what I want to do with my life."

"You have such a big heart, Betty. I know someday you will have that magazine." she put one arm around her sister's shoulder and squeezed as they continued passing small boutiques and quaint little coffee shops. "Oh my gosh, look at that dress! We have to go in!" Hilda was pulling Betty towards the store now.

"Hilda, it's probably too expensive, anyway." she smiled in spite of herself. Her sister was such a character.

"I don't care. I can talk him down."

Just as they were about to enter, the door swung open, and out stepped a blonde haired woman in an emerald green coat.

"Christina?!?!?"

"Oh my gosh, Betty?"

Betty couldn't help but let out a squeal as she rushed to embrace her old friend.

"How have you been? How's little William?" And then Betty hesitated. "How's Stewart?" she said slowly, remembering that he had been losing his struggle with cancer last she had seen him.

"Aw, Stuart is wonderful! They tried a new experimental treatment on him, and he is doing great with it. I was able to get an amazing job creating designs for this agency, and they agreed to cover Stuart's hospital bills! And William is growin up so fast. He's runnin around getting into all sorts of mischief, little bugger."

"That's great to hear, Christina! I've missed you so much! And I'm sure you remember Hilda!" All three stood in front of the boutique eagerly reacquainting with one another. The subject soon fell to Hilda, who excitedly chatted on her upcoming nuptials.

"Bobby proposed one night after I had met his family for dinner. He did it just right, too. Got down on one knee, took out the ring, said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me…." She proudly showed off her ring to Christina.

"Well you know what this means…." said Christina slyly, "We are going to the club tonight! I know this place over on the east si--"

But she was interrupted by the sound of a loud motorcycle screaming into a parking spot on the other side of the road. Betty whipped around in time to see the driver hop off the bike. She squinted. The man ran his fingers through his dark hair.

She dropped her bag.

Gio?

* * *

Okay, second addition guys.... I'm about to start the Getty stuff! I'm reading everyone else's and am blown away with the creativity! As always, any reviews would really REALLY help! Thank you so much!!! :)


End file.
